Ancient History Season 1 A Forgotten Past
by floreloyx
Summary: Before the Treaty of Zootopia, in a time of sword and shield, a time of hardship and struggle. Most wanted peace, but few found it. war raged between and within species, but friendship is a light in dark times, and a few are able to see beyond the barriers of the norm... Rated M for minor blood, violence, and who knows what els...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all**

 **I was having a slow night of calving around the full moon, when sitting under the trees in the dark watching the moonlight stream through the bows. this opening paragraph was inspired by that night. I hope to turn it into a full story!**

 **anyhoo hope you enjoy!**

* * *

season 1 episode 1

The moon is bright. The jungle canopy lush, and green. Beneath the bows where the light streams through, dappling the ground in bright patches. There in vibrant colors; a stark contrast against the dark of the under brush, a small fire burns.

Timothy! Shouts an old battle scared, but powerful looking tiger. As he strides into view from behind a nearby tree.

A young feline jumps from where he had been staring into the vibrant flames. Eyes not yet adjusted to the murky depths of the jungle. He shouts back " Regon! By thunder you've scared my stripes clean off!"

"I wouldn't have had to had you been doing your job! Your supposed to be guarding the village, not staring at that fire!" Stated the very muscular tiger. Sounding more disappointed than angry.

"What if I had been an enemy? By the time your eyes would have adjusted I could have easily killed you!" The old battle scared mammal placed one leather warped paw upon the younger's shoulder. The well oiled leather of his armor glistening in the dark. His features softening as he looked at the youngsters face.

" Yes sir." Stated Timothy hanging his head slightly ashamed, from the lecture.

"Chin up child! Most make the same mistake on their first night. That's why I am captain and not you. Now can you tell me what you were doing wrong?" Asked Region in a friendly, yet still commanding tone.

"It is chilly out so I was sitting by the fire when I should have been watching for intruders." Answered Timothy, as though it was a text book mistake.

"See now that is why I like you!"

"Sir?"

"So sure of yourself"

"I will try not to do it again!"

"I said you are sure of yourself, not that you are right." The old tiger raises an eyebrow staring straight into the confused youngsters face, then started laughing a deep booming roar of a laugh that caries for miles.

"You should see the look on your face!"

"But sir what could I have done differently? If sitting by the fire is not the problem then what is?" Asks Timothy while turning and walking away from Regon. His own armor catching a few rays of light as he walks. The leather diffusing the gray rays into a dark orange, that seems to dissolve almost instantly, into the dark. Timothy leans against a tree few yards from where Regon, who is already moving, once was standing!

"Timothy what you were doing wrong was not simply, sitting by the fire, but rather letting the fire numb your senses! You see when you stair into a fire first it blinds you to the world around you. Because your eyes have to adjust to the light. Next it numbs your hearing. Because it speaks to you and absorbs all the sound from around you. Now do you know what you did wrong?"

"I looked at the fire? But how will I know to stoke it if I never look?

"You can look, just don't stair. " Stated the older feline flatly.

"How can I explain. If you sit with your back to the flame you will preserve your night vision, and still stay warm!" A shout in the distance caught the two guards attention. they both turned to look in the direction the sound had come from.

"I will leave you now. Sounds like I have to go break up the Towly brothers again" stated the annoyed feline as he turned and strode back toward town. The pommel of his sward glinting in the moonlight. Leaving the young tiger to his first watch.

* * *

 **short I know... but let me know what you think!**

 **happy writing**

 **floreloyx**


	2. episode 2 friendly visits

S1E2

friendly visits

* * *

a young tiger walks down a dusty trail towards the north. It is the early morning and the sun has yet to break the horizon in the eastern sky. Yet the horizon is alive with vibrant colours of red Orange and purple it is a beautiful spring morning yet under the thick canopy it is still quite dark and cool with some colours seen through gaps in the leaves. Timothy, having just been relieved from watch a short while ago is quickly and effortlessly jogging through the trees.

Again he looks over his shoulder checking to see if anyone is following." You should not be doing this! Not now. It was your first night on watch no one is going to notice you are missing. What if they do, what if they catch us? I don't care I have to see her it's been to long and if I don't now when will I get there? They will take your post possibly kill her is that what you want for your friend to die... what if she's not there? All the risk for nothing? Still worth it... we meet every crescent at sun rise we have Since we were fist separated. You didn't go last crescent, I know we would have been caught..."

Timothy's mind was in turmoil trying to decide wether to continue on this path or head back. The young tiger was about to leave the trail and head over to a cave he and Tena had found when they were young. It was secluded and not many could find it. When he heard feet on the trail ahead. The young tiger quick of mind and light if foot quickly climbed a nearby tree and hid in the branches, peeking just enough to see who was on the trail below.

After a few moment a strange feline who was mostly concealed by a grey cloke came into view. This feline walked slowly leaning heavily on a thick staff with a large blue stone on top, an obvious limp in its step. The mammals fur on its paws and tail is grey with possibly black spots.

The strange mammal came to a stop directly Beneath the young tiger, as he remained completely still and silent! Trying to figure out what to do! {there is no way they now I am here, is there? No not a chance just stay calm they are prolly just resting before heading on.

"You know it is much easier to meet someone when they are not hiding in a tree!"

Came a very feminine voice. Smooth and full of age with a feeling of certainty and confidence! The female feline turned slightly and looked up directly at Timothy! Timothy's heart had stoped he was in utter shock. not only had she noticed him, but she seemed to be expecting to meet him here! Timothy shifted his weight slightly to begin his downward decent when the bark he was clinging to suddenly let go! Timothy fell quickly to the ground, absorbing the shock which his legs gracefully standing straight again right in front of the female that had found him! The young tiger could see the felines face clearly now it was grey but not with age, black markings in paw like patterns were above her eyes and in her checks. Her eyes were orange with a sharpness of experience only age could bring yet compassion such as Timothy felt strangely at ease.

"There that's better isn't it? Now tell me what is a youngster like yourself doing out so far from any village this early?"a sly look flashed behind the grey felines green eyes.

Timothy froze, I came to meet up with my friend she's a mained wolf... no she might turn me in! I'm just out for a stroll... I don't want to lie to her!

"I going to meet up with an old friend of mine at sunrise. Please don't tell anyone!" Timothy blurted unsure of what else he could say.

" The truth I like that! Alright I won't tell, but I would like to know your name." She said while lifting her hood in both hands and letting it fall to her back, revealing her whole head. The young tiger quickly noticed her one ear was split in two with a large scar running from the base of her ear to her neck.

" Timothy!

Mam... my name is Timothy I live in the next village to the south."

" Nice to finely meet you Timothy! I am cara...

I am going to be in this area for a while. Could I get you to show me around? It has been a long time since last I was here...

Of corse not now as you need not be late for meeting your friend. I will see you tomorrow!" Cara said as she nodded sharply put her hood back up and turned to start off back down the path."

{What just happened? Did I just volunteer to show some old lady around tomorrow... oh well I need to get to the cave before someone else shows up!} thought the young tiger to himself as he turned and headed into the underbrush, west toward the sunrise!

* * *

High on a cliff overlooking a deep green canyon sits a small cave, this cave is more of a rocky overhang than an actual cave, but too a pup and kitten it was an amazing place to explore! A young canine primarily burgundy with black around her eyes, nose, ears, and paws, and a flowing dark burgundy mane; Tena sits on the very edge of the cliff watching the sunrise the long dark brown fur of her mane shifting lightly, in rhythm with her light clothed turquoise dress, at the touch of the soft breeze. The sun, just starting to break the horizon is casting powerful colours into the sky tinting the lazy clouds red and orange almost as though it is going to burn up everything in its path.

Timothy where are you? your missing it again! Oh... he's not coming, why should he? he's a soldier now protecting his people. He's most likely celebrating his success right now, not the least bit interested in a Slave from another village. He's out drinking with his friends!

Tena thought to herself, trying to enjoy the sunrise but knowing that's not why she came. When something made a noise above the cave Tena jumped up and ran under the rocky overhand not wanting her master to find her here! Then in a flurry of movement and and a blur of orange and black, a handsome young tiger landed in front of the cave! He is head and shoulders taller than Tena, orange and black striped with white on his cheeks paws and ears; and wearing some kind of leather armour brown and shiny from recently applied oil. the tiger turned to face the cave and Tena recognized him! She let out the breath she had been holding having never seen timothy in armour before she had not been sure as to who it was but now was over come with a sense of peace and excitement!

"You came!" she shouted. "I. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about... the sunrise." Tena said trying to sound not quite so excited.

The young tiger smiled and swept her into a warm hug. "I missed you also sorry I was not able to come last crescent" still holding her, he leaned back to look into her green eyes. Tena was crying lightly, Timothy touched his nose to hers briefly then released her, taking a few steps he put his arms out, and turned in a slow circle. "So what do you think? I got it last week and I have been wanting to show you! It's crocodile I think!"

"It fits you well! Where is your sword? I thought you were a soldier?"

"Ya well they don't let you just take a sword home. have to prove you won't hurt someone with it first..."

"Oh! So they are worried you newbies might not know what to do with it?"

"Yep pretty much." Timothy laughed as he scratched the back of his head, his back still facing the west.

"Ok enough about me. how have you been? I mean you look great, but how's the new master treating you?" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Timothy regretted them, as tena burst into tears!

Timothy stepped forward wrapping his arms around her and just standing for a moment, before asking. "What has he done to you? Are you alright? Please let me help!"

"No! No... tim... I... you cannot you would loose your rank. Everything you have worked for. I am just a slave I am not worth..." Timothy silenced her by placing a finger on her lips and gazing into her bright green tear filled eyes.

"You are not worthless! You are my best friend! I could maybe purchase you..." the young tigers heart sank deeper as he watched what had been sadness turn to joy and then just as fast it turned to despair{she doesn't want to be purchased she wants freedom} "Tena... I'm... I'm sorry I should not have said it like that! You are far more precious than some trinket to be bartered for. But I can't... they would kill you if they caught us, and I don't want to be without you"

"No you are right this is the way things have to be. We should not meet any more it is to risky, and I need to get going before I am missed." The golden dog try's to wiggle free of the young tigers grip who after a moment releases her.

"But when can I see you then?" Pleads Timothy.

"I do not know... goodbye Timothy. Take care! And with that she runs up the path beside the cave and disappears into the jungle.

"Goodbye Tena..." Timothy says in a half whisper before turning to sit on the edge of the cliff. there must be some way for me to help her "why do we have slaves anyhow? What did the maned wolf ever do to us?" Timothy said out loud, not to anyone, but just to hear it.

"A question like that could get you into a lot of trouble! If it fell on the wrong ears that is"

The young tiger jumps to his feet while spinning around, to see an old armour clad tiger standing before him! "Region! Seriously you need to quit doing that! You are going to give me a heart attack! How did you find me anyhow?"

"If you had not been so wrapped up in your thoughts you would have noticed me long ago. Now young one to answer your other question it is truly a sad story one I would be happy to share but now is not the time nor is this the place for such a discussion, before you ask yes I saw Tena leaving, and no I won't turn you in, but be carful young one for there are those that seek to destroy such relationships! Now we are late and there are those expecting us back!" Region turned and started toward the path Timothy following closely behind.

"Thanks Region. I am glad I can trust you!"

Reason slapped the young tiger on the back while laughing a deep repetitive booming laugh that vibrates into your very core and make you want to laugh as well.

"See there it is again! So sure of yourself!"

* * *

thanks for reading

I apologize for the long wait! I was involved in an accident shortly after having posted the first episode and only recently I have been released from hospital. Glad to be out!

sadly I am thinking about scrapping this story as it just doesn't seem to be working If anyone has some helpful advice they would like to impart I would be very greatful!

anyhoo as always if you have questions, advice, or just want to say hay I am always interested to hear from you

read and review

floreloyx


End file.
